wonkafandomcom-20200222-history
Veruca Salt
Veruca Salt is the second finder of a Golden Ticket. Veruca is a blonde evil brat with Fiitish accent who is constantly spoiled by her father, Mr. Salt. Personality Due to her parents spoiling her all of her life, Veruca has no respect for authority, and likely none for anyone but herself. She whines and screams until she gets what she wants. Her parents feed into it constantly and never take any responsibility, no matter how much her brattiness affects other people. In fact, it's likely the first person who ever refused her anything was Mr. Wonka when she ordered her father to buy one of the trained squirrels in the Nut Room. History Veruca was the second one to find a Golden Ticket, only through the excessive amount of thousands and thousands of Wonka Bars bought by her father, who was ordered by Veruca to find a Golden Ticket. After three days in which Veruca would get angrier and angrier until the fourth day when an employee of Mr. Salt's nut factory found one. {In the 1971 film it was five days of Salt female workers opening 19,000 Bars of Chocolate per hour (760,000 bars a day) before the Golden ticket was found) She then went in the factory with her two parents (only her father in the films). In The Chocolate Room and the Inventing Room, she behaved more normally, in the Nut Room, however, she decided to have a squirrel, but Wonka refused to give her one, so she went in and grab one herself, but the 100 squirrels grabbed her and judges her a 'bad nut', after that, she was thrown into the garbage chute to the incinerator, which fortunately wasn't lighted. Her parents tried to get her out of the chute in hopes that she got stuck, but were pushed down by the squirrels as well. All three Salts came out of the factory to a truck of Wonka candy; all three are covered in garbage, hopefully having learned something about being and/or raising a spoiled brat. Alternate History Her fate varies differently Instead of entering a nut room full of trained squirrels who grab her and throw her down a garbage chute, Veruca enters a room full of geese that lay golden chocolate eggs. After singing a song about how she wants everything and won't stop until she has it all called "I Want It Now", she stands on an egg-decator (a device that tells if the golden chocolate eggs are good or bad), she is tested as a "bad egg" and sent down the garbage chute with all the other bad eggs. When Charlie asks Wonka if Veruca would survive, Wonka remarks she be her normal nasty self..but maybe a little wiser. Behind the Scenes * Veruca's fate in the film shares similarities with an early VeggieTales episode, Rack, Shack and Benny, which is an adaptation of the Biblical story of Shadrach, Meshack, and Abednego, in which "Rack, Shack and Benny" (portrayed by three of the major characters in VeggieTales) work in a chocolate factory, refuse to bow to a giant statue of a golden "chocolate bunny" and are sentenced to be thrown in the furnace with other "bad" chocolate bunnies. * It is possible that Veruca's fate in the film was changed due to having geese laying in nests being easier to create a scene in which 100 squirrels grab a girl and throw her down a garbage chute. In the 2005 film, the squirrels were mostly CGI animated. *According to the trivia section of the 1971 movie, Julie Dawn Cole didn't know that the stone she used to break open the watermelon chocolate egg in the Chocolate room was real..she received a cut on her left leg. Likewise, she actually hated Chocolate. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Antagonists Category:Children Category:Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory Category:Wonka Candy Company Category:Charlie Bucket Category:Heroines Category:Protagonists